


How to get an engineers attention

by MarvelFangirl58



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Picnics, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFangirl58/pseuds/MarvelFangirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons try's to get the attention of Fitz</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get an engineers attention

**Author's Note:**

> Really short one-shot. I wrote it cause I'm in the middle of a story I don't and know what to write

Fitz and Simmons have been going out for a month and a half before Simmons decided she wanted to take the next step. She turned up her charm when ever she was with him. Every night she would suggest that they spend some time together in her bunk. She even started wearing the low-cut tops Skye had lent her when she found out what Simmons was trying to do. Any time Fitz asked her to look at something he had come up with she would lean over the desk giving him a good view of her chest. However, despite all of her efforts he didn't get the hint.  
So she turned to Skye and devised a plan to get him out of the lab and into bed. The bus was currently stopped ten minutes from a lake. The girls decided that it would be a great idea if Simmons made a picnic and brought Fitz to the lake.  
So at 7:30pm when Fitz mentioned that he was hungry Simmons set the plan in motion.  
"Well actually Fitz I was thinking we should go to the lake for a picnic. You know get out of the bus for awhile" Simmons said not looking up from what she was doing.  
"Emm...well if that's what you want to do" Fitz said awkwardly.  
"Great" Simmons said enthusiastically "let me just finish this"  
She quickly finished what she was doing and ran upstairs to get what they needed for the picnic.  
They walked the short distance to the lake and set the blanket down on the pier.  
"Isn't this beautiful" Simmons asked  
"Yes it is" Fitz smiled looking at Simmons "so are you" he leaned over and kissed her. Simmons was over joyed so far her plan had worked. He was out of the lab and not to mention complementing her already.  
They soon tucked into the food and when they were full they lay down looking up at the stars as they cuddled.  
Simmons stood up slowly, Fitz presumed that she wanted to go back. He sat up and was shock to see her undressing.  
"Jemma what are you doing?"  
"It's hot, I'm going for a swim" she said as she took of her shoes "care to join me"  
She slipped out of her trousers and top quickly, leaving her in only her underwear. She and Skye had gone shopping the day before picking out the perfect underwear set for their plan.  
She got her desired effect when Fitz's eyes went wide at the fact that she was standing half naked in front of him.  
She smiled as she walked to the end of the pier discarding the remaining clothes. She swan dived into the lake before turning around to where Fitz was still sitting.  
"Well Leo are you coming?"  
Fitz jumped up nearly losing his balance as he took of his clothes at a speed that would put Olympic athletes to shame. When he had finally entered the water Simmons swam over to him splashing him. She squealed in delight as he chased her trying to splash her. When he came close enough she shot over to him and dunked him. She giggled when he came up for air.  
"I guess you didn't expect this when I asked to go on a picnic" Simmons said as he pulled her closer.  
"I definitely did not expect you to strip in front of me and then suggest we go skinny dipping"  
He dropped his head down the short distance, capturing her lips in his.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist when the kiss deepened. 

They returned to the bus an hour later hand in hand, both soaked from the lake. They walked up to the common room to see the rest of the team watching a film.  
"I see you did more then just have a picnic" Coulson said as he looked up to see the scientists.  
Fitz blushed "how did you know sir?"  
"That you went for a dip in the lake? Cause you're all wet"  
"Oh yeah....a dip in the lake.....of course" Fitz replied. Skye gave Simmons a knowing look as she went as red as her partner.  
"Come on Fitz let's go get dry" Simmons pulled Fitz out of the awkward silence.  
"Just keep it quiet you two and remember we don't want any kids in nine months" Coulson called as Skye burst out laughing.


End file.
